Mao Mao (Sonic Wings)
Mao Mao is the main protagonist in Video System.co's Sonic Wings series a.k.a Aero Fighters (outside of Japan) a vertical shoot 'em up game. She is a fighter pilot that works for Project Blue and a pop star singer, appeared in every Sonic Wings games and she was the only female character in original Sonic Wings. Her aircrafts: *F-15J (Used in first 2 Aero Fighters games and got sabotaged during Aero Fighters 3 prologue then later restored in Aero Fighters Assault) *Aichi M6A Seiran WWII Plane (Used in Aero Fighters 3 and Sonic Wings Special) *F-15DJ Eagle (Her latest airplane that she aquired since the events of Sonic Wings Special/Aero Fighters Special) Japanese name: 真尾 まお Biography Generally she is a happy girl, sweet, pop star singer, cheerful and sometimes she is a bit lazy and starts to fall asleep. Arcording to Video System's defunct Sonic Wings site, she got involved in Project Blue team by accident while posing photographs in the F-15 when Fata Morgana attacked. She fould herself in a middle battle! However, it seems to have worked out just fine for her. Appearances She wears several other outfit in every Sonic Wings games. She has dark brown hair or black hair and large brown eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye. She doesn't have any make ups. Her hair is always pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a strand over her soulder while wearing pilot uniform. In Aero Fighters 1 (Arcade/SNES), Mao Mao wears her full pilot uniform with black high heel shoes, hat, sash and gloves. Single player mode: her story is set in her dreams about the whole adventure about her in an auto pilot F-15J that never stop flying and keeps on complaining. In 2 player mode: Mao Mao is in a movie and being paired with a man named Hien (pilots the F-16) that she has a bit crush on. However Hien complains that his partner Mao Mao keeps on whinning by calling her a baby during the mission. In Aero Fighters 2 (Arcade/Neo Geo), Mao Mao swapped her Pilot outfit into her fancy dress but she returned to battle after interuppting her concert. After the battle she returns to concert, however her manager scolds her for being late for the concert; even though none of her fans that they knew her secret identity as a fighter pilot. She can be paired with any other Sonic Wings 2 characters including Keaton. In Aero Fighters 3 (Arcade/Neo Geo), Mao Mao wears traditional Japanese clothing because perior to the events she was shooting a movie called "Fight" until being interuppted by Fata Morgana (Game's main antagonist organization). She is paired with her crush Hien that pilots the Mitsubishi Zero WWII Plane. Sonic Wings Special (Sega Saturn/Playstation), Mao Mao accidently ended up in a battle while posing photographs in her airplane, She has 2 outfits: #This outfit combines is similar to her pilot outfit from Sonic Wings 1 but this time she combines with pilot uniform top with flounce dancing skirt, red high heel shoes, white gloves, pilot hat and sash says "一日司令官" means "one day, the commander" if you select the F-15DJ. #The second outfit is the same as Sonic Wings 3 if you select Seiran The WWII Plane. She is paired with her crush Hien again. Sonic Wings Limited (Arcade) She reprises the same role as Sonic Wings Special but only in her pilot outfit. In Sonic Wings Assault a.k.a Aero Fighters Assault, she is a hidden playable character can be unlocked easily by hitting C left, C down, C right, C up, C left, C right, C down. On the N64 C pad at the title screen. Trivia *Mao Mao does share 4 similarities with Mahou Daisakusen's Chitta. They're both cute, plane pilots, rich and pop star singers. *In original Sonic Wings, she is the only playable female character. *Her favourite food is possibly Baguette because in one of her endings at Sonic Wings Special, she purchased a Baguette while vacationing at Paris. *Her super power is ability to freeze enemies that she encounters for a couple of seconds *Mao Mao is one of the most iconic characters in Sonic Wings series. *Her best friends are Ellen & Cincia in the entire Sonic Wings franchise. *The Sega Saturn version of Sonic Wings Special includes Mao Mao Mini CD with her 2 songs. *Her crush Hien often loses patients with her but at times it seems that Hien returns her feelings. *Mao Mao wears several outfits in the series including cutscenes as well. *She always has the same basic appearance in the series, dark blown hair or black hair and large brown eyes, some how eyebrows and a beauty mark under her left eye. She doesn't seem to wear makeup. *Mao Mao always wear her pilot hat each time she flies a plane and sometimes she wears in one of her concerts. Appearances in games Mao SW1.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 1. Mao Sonic Wings 2.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 2. Mao SW3.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 3. Mao scared.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings Special with 2 different outfits. Artworks Sw1art-maomao.gif|Sonic Wings 1 Artwork Swcd02.jpg|Mao Mao as the cover for Sonic Wings 1 Soundtrack album Sw1maomaosnes.jpg|Her artwork in Sonic Wings 1 SNES manual SW2 album.jpg|Mao Mao and the rest of other characters in Sonic Wings 2 soundtrack album Sw3-front n sticker.jpg|Sonic Wings 3 soundtrack album Sw3maomaoartwork.jpg|Her artwork in Sonic Wings 3 strategy guide. Sw3group.jpg|The cast of Sonic Wings 3 characters that includes Mao Mao. Mao Mao sw3 gamest.jpg|Her portrait in Japanese Gamest Magazine SWS Poster.jpg|Her artwork for Sonic Wings Special Poster 55000201.jpg Swscover.jpg Maomaocard2.jpg|Shinseisha trading card 03.jpg|Her artwork for Pseudo Sky Rascals cover Maopush.jpg|Blaster Keaton falls while Mao Mao accidentally pushes the television in Sonic Wings Special manual. Japanese Sony Playstation Network Maosuku2.jpg|Mao Mao's SukuSuku Inufuku 2 Avatar. Aircrafts F15s.jpg|Her F15J in Aero Fighters 1 (Left) & Aero Fighters 2 (Right) Mao Seiran.jpg|Her Aichi M6Ai Seiran in Sonic Wings 3 and Special. Mao f15.jpg|Her F-15DJ in Sonic Wings Special and Limited Please note: The F-15DJ's spirte in Sonic Wings Special is reused from Sonic Wings 2's F-15J because probably the developers refused to make the new spirte. Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:In Love Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Counter-Terrorists